Those moments
by Shaggyd0g14
Summary: Takuya thinks about all the times he spent with her...Takumi Oneshot kinda short i guess, my 1st fic so R&R plz


Those moments…

I remember the first day I saw her. Her golden hair was shining even as they passed through the tunnel. Her emerald green eyes flashed in the dark as she studied me and a smile formed on her lips. She sweetly introduced herself to us in a pure, graceful voice. I'm not one to believe in love at first sight, but there was something about her, something I liked.

We were walking through the forest, looking around and calling out for our friends. No answer. Somehow through a strange turn of events, she was mocking me about my age, trying to get on my nerves. And it was working. I quickly forgot all my anger when she pointed out an item on the ground, which belonged to our friend. Without warning the ground gave in underneath her and she grabbed the closest thing next to her; me. We fell with her hanging around my neck, and luckily landed on a big pile of hay. Still clinging on my neck, she pulled both of us up. When the words "I could just kiss you!" left her mouth, I felt myself blush lightly, and I saw she was too. We looked into each other's eyes, and she suddenly realized what was going on. She then panicked and began frantically slapping me before pushing me down.

We were in some strange tunnel, and what was stranger were the hands everywhere. After learning they were a threat we began fighting them off. I saw a hand reach out and head towards a certain female's backside. Without thinking I just leaped towards it, but not fast enough to stop it from getting to its destination. I heard her yelp at the sudden contact and she immediately turned around and whacked me on the head with one of the many tile looking things that appeared. I rubbed my head as she apologized. Later we went through…a portal of some kind, taking the form of an eye. I was the first to go, and when I came out, I landed on all fours, feeling a little dizzy. Before I knew it, I felt something warm hold onto my body. I turn my head around and see her blushing like mad, and I feel myself doing it too. I quickly recover my embarrassment and make a sarcastic remark. She shoots up off of me and replies with a loud "Fine!"

Books, books, and more books. I never was a fan of libraries. I let out a sigh as I headed over to a shelf and picked one out. CRASH! All the books on that shelf tumbled out and carried us with it. I made up a lame excuse and quickly changed the subject back to the search. I watched her as she talked and saw her yawn. I asked her if she was tired, with there actually being concern in my voice. I shook it off and turned my attention back at her. She offered a break, but I turned it down

With humor in my reply. She began talking about how she had changed. When she had said 'and it's because I actually like myself now,' I made a fatal mistake. I said those five words, 'I really like you too. . .'

My face erupted in to a bright red color, and I quickly tried to cover myself up. I walked by her quicker than necessary and missed the blush that had formed on her face as well.

A couple of minutes later, we were looking for the Data throughout all the books, but we were keeping our distance, with backs facing each other. I kept mumbling to myself how dumb I was for saying that and things like that. I didn't want to face her, but I knew I would have to either now or later. I chose later. I pretended to be asleep on the books, when I heard her call out my name, with her voice full of hope. "Well that figures…Sleep tight" she said quietly. I cracked one eye open to see her turned back around searching through the books. I smiled at her and then I really did drift off to sleep.

It was those moments that kept me going throughout the digital world, and it is these moments that get me through the days. I stared into the ocean, sitting on the soft, dry sand, smelling the salty air. I looked beside me and saw that same Golden Haired Beauty I saw the first day. "Takuya…"she whispered. "Yes, Izumi?" I whispered back. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said quietly, and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. We just sat there for a while, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, her head leaning against my shoulder. We stared off to the horizon, watching the sun go down, painting the sky orange, then pink, the dark blue. It were those special moments I cherished, and I'll never forget them.


End file.
